Of blood and Energon
by Dark Pheonix Paladin X
Summary: What if Jack wasn't human? What if he was one of the most dangerous apex predators of the Earth? How will the deal with this? How can anyone deal with a teenage vampire? Rating may turn M due to possible gore.
1. A new night

**Hello people DPX here with my first ever Transformers fanfic, to my previous readers I will be updating my Naruto stories once I figure out how to move them forward, to all readers I hope you enjoy this .**

 **This was inspired by Rapidfyrez's Dark of Night and Darkness Falls and MadMat244's Jack's Inheritance. Hope you two like this.**

 **I do not own Transformers**

Jasper, Nevada 1:37 am

In the dead of night across the rooftops a shadow blurs in front of the moon.

"First things first, I want to set the record straight"

The shadow leaps from one roof top to the next, invisible to the citizens below.

"First, I'm not a monster, sure I'm capable of monstrous things but isn't everyone?"

Like water the rooftops flow underneath the being's feet as the local hospital comes into view.

"Second, the sun doesn't bother me much. The worst it does is gives me a sun burn or wake me up in the morning. Which is common for most people, am I right?"

The shadowy figure lands softly on the roof of the hospital. As the being rose to its full height not a single detail could be seen as it seemed to be made of the shadows themselves. The strange form quickly entered the medical building undetected.

"Thirdly, I have no problem with silver, in fact I wear a silver skull ring that use to belong to my grandfather."

The shadow move through out the hall unnoticed by staff and patients, only stopping once reaching its destination.

"Fourth, I enjoy garlic on my food."

Sneaking in the inside the room the ghostlike shadow sees its prize. Quickly grabbing several packages as it heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

"Fifth I am nothing like the stereotypes you heard about."

A nurse enters the cold room and picks up an IV of blood then leaves the now empty room.

"I should introduce myself. My name is Jackson Abraham Darby, I'm sixteen and I'm a vampire."

Jasper, Nevada 5: 47 pm

Jack stares down at the beef patty wandering for the thousandth or maybe the millionth time why anyone would eat here. The KO burger wasn't the only fast food place in town and it wasn't the cheapest either. But the one thing he was sure of was KO burger being had the worst tasting food in the town, possibly the country. The buzzing of the drive through brought Jack out of his thoughts. Sighing he walks up to the window.

"Welcome to KO Burger where every burger is burger is a knock out. What would you like to order?" Trying to sound like he like to work there, luckily after saying it so many times it sounded passable. /Maybe I should get an acting job, I seem to have a talent./ Jack thought.

"Yeah how about a couple of burgers and shakes Dorkby." Jack cringed at the voice. Not from pain or fear mind you, but from annoyance.

Vince, the school's quarterback, the "Cool guy" who has a car, and the same kid who bullied him since the first grade. When Jack vampiric blood awoken when he was thirteen he mused over draining the redhead's blood dry, bit he knew it was not only wrong, but would cause more problems than it was worth. So he just put up with the bully and ignored him, but still the thought was comforting.

About an hour later Jack's shift was done and he was locking up for the night. After Vince drove off without paying… again, his manager told him his hours were getting cut. He didn't mind that too much, he hated this place and less he's there the better, the only problem he had was his pay went to helping his mother pay the bills. It may not be much and it wasn't really needed but it took some pressure of his mother.

"There is no possible way this day could get any… whoa." Jack's eyes were drawn to a custom sports motorcycle parked in the front. Its main body was blue with pick highlights.

"Hello beautiful, where have you been on all my life?" Looking around Jack sees no one and mounted the two wheeler.

"What the? How do you have a life pulse?" This confused Jack greatly. Ever since he gained his powers he noticed that all living things give off a warm pulse. It wasn't strong or distracting but it was noticeable. He started calling it the life pulse, of course he didn't know what is was really called, after all he haven't met any other vampires so no one can correct him.

Before the young vampire could question any further a voice interrupts. "Jack?" Turning he sees a certain red head. "Since when did you get a motorcycle?"

"Ah Serria, uh" Of course this red head Jack didn't mind seeing, but wish he didn't have to talk to. The girl was none other but Serria, she was the school's queen bee, the head cheerleader and Jack had a small crush on her. /I swear if I ever meet the guy who said vampires are natural cassanovas and romantics I'm going to have them take a cat scan." Let it be known Jack could do many things but one of them wasn't talking to girls.

"Well you see I don't, it's not mine really I'm just…" / Come on Jack think of something before she thinks your stealing it or a fantasying idiot. Which you actually are. /

"Oh you're on a test drive then." / Thank you God! / "Yeah I was just about to head back to the dealer."

Little did either to them know the motorcycle in question was near to having a panic attack. / A life pulse? Does he know I'm not really a motorcycle? No, impossible. He couldn't possibly know, but what is a life pulse. Could all humans feel it? If that's true then why didn't Fowler warn us? / Before it could continue it's inner monolog three identical black and purple muscle cars pull up near the parking lot. / Scrap. Alright smooth operator it's time to go. /

Without warning the motorcycle revved to life and took itself and Jack away. "Sorry Sierra I have to go. See you in school."

"Hang on kid." "So you are alive." "We'll talk about that later right now you're in danger." "What how?" / Oh my god please tell me it's not vampire hunters, I may never have meant another vampire but I know since I exist they may as well. / "Behind us."

Looking back the blood drinker saw three identical muscle cars coming after them. But what really caught his attention was the absence of drivers. Realization struck Jack like lightening. "Their after you. And their after me now because I'm with you."

"Sorry." / Good going Arcee you put a human in danger because of your own self loathing. /

"No worries, besides I always was prepared for guilt by association, although not the way I originally thought." "What's that suppose to mean?"

Before he could respond a bolt of energy flash by his head. Looking back Jack saw the three were now blasting at them. "Lazars, they shoot lazars." "Fragging cons. Optimus is going to tear me out for blowing my cover. Hold on!"

Two of the pursuers got in front of them while the last one was going to try and ram them. Just was it was about to a black and yellow umbra 500 slammed into the malevolent car. "Friend of yours?" "No, family" Seeing an opening between the two in front the motorcycle sped forward trying to gain some distance.

The chase continued for another fifteen minutes until they reached the town's drainage ditch. Just then the muscle cars did something Jack never would have expected. Each one transformed into identical robots.

"Get off now." Fallowing the bike's orders she transformed like the other three, but there were obvious differences. She was slightly shorter and had less armor but looked like she was built for speed. Looking at him she only said one thing. "I don't exist, tell anyone about me and I'll hunt you down."

/ Okay… I did not picture this happening when I woke up this morning. I mean who would picture riding a motorcycle that turns into a… wait that would mean I groped her. I am soooo dead. /

Jack could only watch as the blue femme take the three head on. It was incredible; she seemed to be dancing around as she dodge blaster fire and punches. One manage to get behind her and was bout to strike but a yellow and black blur crashed into the vile drone. The blur turned out to be another robot, it was taller than the blue one and had a bit more armor. Its main color scheme was yellow with black racing stripes. Jack realized this was the umbra from earlier.

/ Ok I see where this is heading, I need to get out of here before even more show up. / This would be easy. While the giant robots were fighting each other the young vampire would use his paranormal speed and to run away as far as possible, get home, rest, and never go near a car for the rest of his life. It was a simple and flawless plan, except for one little detail.

That detail was Rafael. Jack seen him around their school, he was a child prodigy. Only twelve and yet a high school freshmen. Rafael was average height for a twelve year old; he had hazel brown eyes with red glasses and lightly spiked brown hair. His clothing consisted of an orange sweater vest with a white button up underneath it and blue pants. But the most important thing about him was the fact he was standing right there with a RC car at his feet. / How the Hell did I not notice him?!/ Jack screamed in his head.

CLANG! Jack turned around to see one of the three muscle car robots was coming towards them. Turning back to the pre-teen Jack bolted forward, grabbed the boy and high tailed it out of there.

/ Damn it, I can't run at full speed or else Raf will get suspicious, but if I don't that pile of scarp metal will catch us. / Jack thought as he tried not to pick up speed. Leaving the younger teen never dare to cross the teen's mind. At a young age his parents taught him the meaning of honor, duty, and responsibility and the idea of leaving Raf against that thing sicken him.

Clang! Clang! Clang! With each of the robots foot steps fear slowly consume Jack so much he didn't notice his own speed picked up. Looking back he realized the bot was running at them its hand reaching down to grab them. Jack's eye's widen with terror. "Leave us alone!"

Instinctively Jack shot out his hand. The moment his arm was at full length shadows begun to form around his arm and shot out towards the surprised drone, the shadows came together and formed a spear impaling the drone through the spark chamber.

The two teens could only stare in shock as the shadows disperse and the drone crashed down in the ground. Raf, after regaining his ability to speak, turned to Jack with a look of awe. "How did you do that?"

"I have no idea." It was true, while Jack always knew he could manipulate the shadows but never have he tried to attack someone with them. Shaking out of his shock Jack spotted an escape route. It was one of drainage pipes that lead to the town's sewers, big enough for them to get in but not the robots behind them. "This way!"

Still carrying Raf over his shoulder, Jack sprinted to safety. Quickly he got them both into the pipeline and out of harms way. Yet what the two of them missed was a green SUV outside that witnessed the entire thing.

Shifting into drive the vehicle drove up to the blue and yellow bots as they finished of the final two drones.

Turning to the SUV the blue one spoke. "Bulkhead did you stop the con from harming the humans?"

The SUV transformed into his true form. He was bigger then the other to, his armor was thicker and more dense for heavier fire. "Well Arcee it's hard to believe."

The now identified Arcee narrowed her optics at the mech. "What do you mean, were they harmed?"

"The drone was stopped but it was the older human who did it." The other two just stared at the mech.

("Bulk, they're humans, not only that they're human children. An adult I would be willing to believe and that's if they're armed to the teeth. How could they possibly take down a drone.") the yellow mech beeped.

"I swear on the allspark Bee. I even manage to get a video." During the whole conversation the two wheeler remained quiet, thinking about the day's events. The human figuring out she wasn't normal, the speed she saw him used to get away from the drone and now killing said drone. She didn't know what's going on but she was going to find out.

"Come on you two we need to get to base and tell Optimus about this."

 **Oh boy Jack just learn a new power and has no idea how to us it, plus the Autobots saw it as well. Things are going to get crazy.**

 **Hope you enjoy this and please review, I'll accept all criticism and compliments, Have a good night or whatever time you read this people.**


	2. New firends?

**All right chapter two is up and ready for reading. But there are three things I wish to discuss first.**

 **One: To Engineer of Epicness, no he will not sparkle and yes he will have a weakness, it will be rought up later on.**

 **Two: I modify Jack's personality a bit, he will more aggressive when the time comes to it and he'll be more thoughtful of his actions due to one misstep could reveal his powers.**

 **Three: Thank you to all who reviewed.**

Jasper, Nevada 3:30 pm

Like any other school in America the bell rang and the students poured out of the school like a faucet. They talked about the latest trends, planned actives, and what homework they had. All except for two. They were Jack Darby and Rafael Esquivel. The day before they witness giant robots transforming from everyday vehicles and Jack killing one with shadows. The duo haven't spoken a word since Jacked drop Raf at his home last night.

The younger teen was full of questions, not that Jack could blame him. Raf asked him how he manage to kill the robot, how he manage to see in the sewers even though it was pitch black, and how he ran from the drainage ditch to his house in a span of five minutes. Jack simply said they would talk later, which Raf agreed. Jack was thankful for that.

While he was nervous about telling someone his secret, he still hasn't told his own mother yet, but Raf was a smart kid and seemingly understanding. And after yesterday he was sure Raf will remain calm while he explain everything. Well everything about his vampirism, he knew nothing about the giant robots.

"Umm Jack?" they young vampire let out a tired sigh; he knew this was coming but he hope for more time. "Alright I promised to that I'll tell you everything."

"Actually I think we have company." Looking up Jack saw a yellow and black umbra 500 and a familiar blue motorcycle with a human driver. Walking up to them the umbra open its door and gave a few beeps.

"He wants me to come with him." Jack just look at him in confusion. "You can understand him?"

"Yeah I don't know how though."

"Are you sure you want to go with him?" Jack was slightly worried, sure they may have fought off the three drones yesterday (two seeing as Jack took one) but that doesn't mean they're friendly.

Couple more beeps chirped out. "He said to trust us and your ride is over there." Raf said as he got in and driving off.

Jack nodded and walked into a nearby alleyway. Turning around he saw the same sports motorcycle yesterday. The same motorcycle that changed into a robotic Amazon. The same one that caused him to reveal his secret or at least part of it.

"I just want to talk."

"Don't you mean you and your friend?" Jack replied as his eyes widen slightly as the biker fizzed out to reveal it was a hologram as she transformed into her true form.

/ Now that I see her changing up close it is really breathtaking. Wow that sounds perverted out of context. /

"Look, I'll keep quiet about the whole transforming robots fighting. I promise…"

"Arcee. While I appreciate the secrecy, my leader still wishes to speak with you."

"No I understand. First rule of robot fight club you talk about robot fight club. Second if I see any black and purple muscle cars run away."

"No you have to understand. You are one of the very few that know of our existence and that may put you in danger. Which is why you have to come with me."

This put Jack a bit on edge. Sure they seem nice but then again Jack seem like a normal _human_ teen. While he was debating on either going or running fate decided to intervene.

"Dude what are waiting for?! Go with her already!" the two non-humans turn to see a fourteen year old girl. It was Miko, she was a transfer student from Japan. She had black hair with purple highlights she wore in pigtails. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a slash monkey logo and a purple and black plaid skirt; she apparently was acts as fate time to time.

"We have to take her with us, don't we?" Even though it came out as a question the two knew it was a statement.

 _A few moments later._

"Whoo hoo!" exclaimed a very excited Miko as she rode on Arcee vehicle form holding onto Jack as they went.

"Tell me again why we have to bring her?" Jack groaned. "Rules." Arcee chirped sharply, clearly not happy about this either.

Three arrived at a large plateau, as they neared a wall a door open to reveal a secret door. As the three entered Jack wasn't surprise as the size of the room. Giant robots equal even bigger room. Looking around as he got off he saw the Umbra from yesterday in his robot form with Raf standing next to him, a slightly bigger green mech leaning against the wall, and a red and white mech fussing over a computer.

Miko jump off and ran up to Bulkhead. "Hi what's your name? What do you transform to? oh is it a monster truck? Do you like rock? Have you ever used a wrecking ball as a punching bag?" Jack couldn't help but pity the poor mech as Arcee transform and walked up to the computer.

"I thought there were only two of them?" the red and white mech grumbled.

"Didn't you know Rachet? Humans multiply." Jack didn't know whether to be offended or be embarrassed at the implications.

The sound of giant footsteps caught the humans' and vampire's attention. A mech larger than all to others came in. His armor was red and blue. As he walked onto the room he and an air of nobility and command. But what caught Jack's attention the most was the optics. His optics seem to speak volumes of many deeds and many more regrets. Compassion for others but a resolve to do what must needs to be done. A friendly face but a stern leader.

"Welcome to omega base alpha. I am Optimus Prime."

"Hi I'm Miko and that's Raf and that's …" "Jack." "Right, sorry." Jack just smiled and shrugged. He knew it wasn't her fault; he tried his best not to get noticed and be isolated. Part of it was because he wanted to help his mother with the bills and the other part was to keep his secret safer. With less people, the less likely he'll get discovered.

Optimus nodded "I assume you have questions about us and why you are here. Please let me explain and hold your questions for the end." After seeing the three nod he continue. "We are a race of autonomic mechanical organisms from the planet Cybertron. Our home has become desolate and inhabitable after countless years war. We have come to Earth to protect it against our enemy, the deceptions. We are the Autobots. This is our chief medical and science officer Rachet." Gesturing to the white and red mech. "Bulkhead our demolitions expert and Bumblebee our scout." He pointed to the green and yellow bots. "and our second in command, Arcee." Optimus pointed to the sole femme of the group.

"Sorry for interrupting but why would they come here out of every other planet in the universe?" Raf questioned.

"That is a fair question. In the early stages of the war many have stored energon, our life blood, the blood of our creator, and the only substance that sustains us, off planet in hopes to keep the enemy in desperate need. Sadly that is one of the reasons for us to leave our home."

"What do you mean?" Jack said. He had a bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach to why the energon had them to leave.

"The Allspark, the essence of our creator Primus, the main source of energon have shut down due to the toll of trying to sustain and repair our planet. Our war caused the planet to become scarred and the Allspark shut down to fix the damage done. Sadly with the Allspark shutdown the flow of energon have stopped and put us all in desperate supply." Jack could only feel dread. In a way they were like him, needing blood to stay alive. If that have ever happen to him he wouldn't know what he would do.

"Is there anyway to restore the Allspark?" Optimus looked at the boy with a mixture of surprised and admiration. To show concern for beings one just met was a noble trait for one so young. "There are a few but they are extremely difficult and close to impossible. As of right now the only thing we can do is wait for it to restore itself." Mildly aware that everyone in the base, cbyertronian and human alike, was staring at the two holding a conversation like old companions instead of alien and "human" who just met.

"Then how about a substitute? If you can't find enough energon then you'll really need one." It was a good idea, after all jack had to make due with animal blood when he couldn't get any human blood. This time it was Rachet to respond. "I am currently working on that, I don't see why you would concern yourself over this."

"Umm let's say I'm in a similar situation." Jack replied nervously. He really didn't know how the Autobots would react on how he needs blood to survive.

This time Arcee decided to get the answers she wanted. "Really now. How so? In fact I have a few questions about yesterday. Like what's a life pulse is and how you took down that con."

"You saw that?" Jack asked nervously, he really was hoping they didn't see ask about that.

Miko couldn't hold it anymore, seeing someone about her age talk to a giant alien about serious issue was one thing but this. "Whoa whoa whoa, wait a second. You're telling me that he, a human teen, took down some con."

"Here I'll play the video I took." Bulkhead said as he walked up to the computer terminal. As the video play everyone couldn't tear their eyes and optics from it. Even though the Autobots who watch it multiple times the night before still found it amazing. Jack and Raf running from the drone. Jack turning around and shooting his arm out. Shadows coming together and stabbing the con through the chest. The con falling lifelessly to the ground.

Miko just turn to Jack with a wide eyed expression. "That was awesome! How did you do that!?" Everyone in the base turn to him with the same question in mind.

"Yes I would also like to know Jack. It seems that you have capabilities that most humans don't." Optimus asked. When the others returned yesterday and reported what happened. While he was disappointed at Arcee's recklessness, he was willing to forgive her because of her grief, he was curious about this one human.

This of course put Jack on edge, wait starched that, he was on edge before he came here. He now was plummeting off the cliff. He was content with telling Raf because it was one person, but a whole group. He wasn't as ready for that. "W-well you see." Before he could even continue an alarm blared out.

"What's that?" Raf ask. "It's a proximity alarm." Ratchet said as he looked at the computer monitor and sigh. "Great."

"What is it? Cons?" Bulkhead asked turning his servo into a mace. "No worst. Fowler."

"Who's Fowler?" Jack asked.

"He is an agent of the U.S. government and our handler. It is best if he doesn't know of your involvement." Jack didn't need to be told twice, he already had the Autobots, Raf and Miko but the U.S. government? There was no way in hell he was going to let them get involved. If he was lucky they would cart him away somewhere, if not then he could get killed, or his mother would be imprisoned. Maybe he was going a bit overboard but he was thinking out of fear. Out of instinct Jack melded into his shadow and move to join Arcee's while Raf and Miko ran behind Bumblebee.

Just then a lift came down revealing a man in a blue business suit. He had dark skin and brown eyes that seem to be sharper due to scowl on his face. His voiced sounded hard from years of yelling and giving orders. "Prime! Do you mind telling me why I have a three car pile up, multiple traffic jams and reports of a blue and pink motorcycle of unknown make?"

"Hello agent Fowler. I apologize but there were unseen factors that lead to yesterday's events." Impossibly Fowler's eyes harden even more. "There back aren't they?"

"I believe the decepticons never left agent Fowler, and I fear they are making their move."

"Then it seems we have to prepare for the fight."

"With all due respect agent Fowler it is better if the military does not become in involved."

"If they're going to bring war then we are more than willing to fight back."

"You may condone human casualties agent Fowler but I do not. We will handle the decepticons."

"Really? Because of yesterday I have serious doubts about that." Fowler snorted. Bulkhead wasn't pleased with the agent's attitude.

"Hey fleshy the autobots know when to hold back force" he picks up a tool from the counter "and when to use it." He finished crushing the piece of equipment. This had three effects, the first was Fowler being scared, the second was the disapproving glance from Optimus, and the expected but still comical "I needed that!" from Ratchet.

"Agent Fowler rest assured that the autobots are truly Earth's only defense against the decepticons."

Fowler stared at Optimus for what felt like hours before he sighed. "Just try to keep it under wraps Prime." With that he turned and walked out of the base.

With Fowler gone the others came out of hiding. "What a jerk." Miko grumbled. "And you that was awesome with the hold crushing that thing to scare him." Bulkhead smiled at the rebellious girl. / Looks like I'm going to get along with this one. / "Well with that out of the way can we get back to more important matters at hand." Arcee said before turning towards Jack who was halfway out of the shadow. "Now can you explain…" Rachet gasped interrupting Arcee from getting Jack's secret, again. "By the Allspark."

"What is it old friend?"

"It's impossible, I have Cliffjumper's signal."

 **Am I a jerk or what, keeping Jack in a state of panic and save him from trouble? Well the bots have a rescue mission and things are going to pick up.**

 **Please leave a review and comment so I can get better at writing these.**


	3. Knowing

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy with a college project. This may happen time to time but good news I got the next c**

 **hapter started.**

 **Iriasavel, yes I plan on incorporating vampire society and their relationship to the government, it will be soon but not now. Also Jack is a Vampire not dhampir. This will be explained much later.**

 **As always I don't own any thing and enjoy the story**

The base was deadly silent from Ratchet's claim. While Jack was glad for the distraction he couldn't help but feel this wasn't the best news. He didn't realize how right he was.

"Ratchet are you sure that you pick up Cliffjumper's signal?" Optimus asked, while he hope their friend and comrade was alive he couldn't risk the chance if it was a malfunction. Arcee was silent but the hope in her optics was undeniable.

"It's not. It's just another bug in this blasted system." The medic replied. "If there even a chance that Cliff is." Arcee's voice cracked slightly where most didn't hear, but thanks to Jack's super hearing it may as well been a scream.

This was all Optimus needed. "Autobots, get ready we are going to rescue our comrade. Ratchet prepare the med bay. I fear we will need it."

Ratchet nodded as the team got ready. "Opening the ground bridge." The seemingly forgotten teens watched was a green spiraling portal come to life. The four Autobots step through it disappearing from sight. "What was that?" Raf asked, the awe was clear in his voice.

"That was the ground bridge. With it we can travel anywhere on the world in a time span of seconds." Ratchet explained with pride in his voice. "So you can fire it up and I can visit my parents in Japan."

"Why yes, if fact let me send all of you there right now." It was obvious that the mech didn't want them here as if their very presence was an insult. Jack gave the medical officer a glare that seemed to be enhanced by his eyes turning to a haunting orange. Ratchet was caught of guard but he didn't show it. This human was piling up more and more questions with each passing second.

Miko spotted a monitor with a video of a cavern. "What's that some sort of video game?" "Of coarse not. That is a video feed that I use to record the team's missions in case we missed something of importance. Each member has miniature camera I placed on their helm where I can switch between members point of view to see if any one has need of medical attention."

"Then I'm going to guess that Cliffjumper's was damaged so you couldn't use it." Jack said.

The medic could only look down is sorrow and shame. "No, sadly. He was on patrol when we lost contact. We only used them during mission such as these."

Looking back to the monitor the cavern walls started to have large glowing crystals.

" _Energon mine."_ Bulkhead gasped as they came upon a large cavern. There was dozens of drones mining away at the walls. Optimus turned to his companions an unheard signal was received and they flew into action. Each one shooting Decepticons as energon blasts rained upon them. Before any of the four viewing the screen froze and multiple errors signs popped up.

"Scarp!" Ratchet cursed. "What's wrong?" "The hand me downs from the silo's last occupants that's what's wrong. The system has more bugs in it than it's worth." Raf hooked is laptop to the computer. "Here let me take a look at it" Ratchet gave the boy a skeptical look. "Really, what could you do? This isn't exactly a child's toy" instead of answering him Raf typed a few commands into his computer. "Okay, try it now." The bot pressed a couple of buttons and all the errors signs left the screen. Jack toss a smirk at the medic a smirk. "I wouldn't underestimate humans if I were you. They tend to be very smart and resourceful." Miko and Ratchet quirked an eyebrow/ ridge at that. Why did he say that as if he wasn't human?

The feed now show Arcee in her vehicle mode racing up a ramp. They heard Optimus give a command to give her cover fire as the two wheeler raced to the edge of the ramp and transformed to jump to a platform. Arcee and the four watching through her feed gasped. There lied Cliffjumper. He was mutilated; the only thing left of the mech was his helm, torso and right arm, a dark purple substance leaked out of his body completing the gruesome display. "Cliff." Arcee croaked out. Before she went over to him she became under fire as more drones fired at her.

Suddenly a twisted arrogant laugh rang through out the cavern. Looking up everyone spotted a new mech. He had a skinny body and two wings sticking out of his back. Optimus' optics narrowed with recognition. "Starscream."

The Decepticons SIC chuckled "Ahh Optimus Prime, I would stick around but I'm squeamish." Lifting a small device and pressing a button. Suddenly explosions rang throughout the cave system. "It's coming down!" Bulkhead cried out.

Back on the platform the explosions caused Cliffjumper's body to fall off the edge, Arcee slid over catching his hand. "Come on partner. I'm not leaving you." then the last thing any one could have expected happen. Cliffjumper looked up at her and gave a monstrous growl causing her to let go.

"Come on Arcee it's time to go!" Bulkhead yelled. Quickly she transformed and regroups with the others as they sped down the tunnels as a giant wall of fire followed them. "Ratchet open a ground bridge."

The green portal appeared in front of them as the flames slowly caught up to them. Optimus transformed through the bridge, landing on one knee as flames that made it through the closing portal dispersed behind him causing the three teens to let out a quiet awe.

"Where's Cliffjumper?" Bulkhead asked. "They, they butchered h-him." Her voice cracking again, this time everyone heard it. Arcee collapsed to the floor. "I'm fine, just a little woozy."

"Robots that feel woozy." Miko said. "Robots that have emotions." Raf continued. "Robots that can die." Jack finished solemnly.

Ratchet picked up a sample of the purple sludge. "What is this?" "I don't know. But Cliff was covered in the stuff, leaking it." Ratchet glared at the sample. "Get to the decontamination shower."

"Umm Optimus? Hate to change the subject but no bars." Jack said.

"Lead shielding in the walls to keep us undetected."

"Right but if I don't get home soon my mom will have the police looking for me."

"Are you in violation of the law?"

"Close, curfew. It's almost ten."

"Earth customs, I understand. But your safety is still an issue. Bumblebee, accompany Young Rafael while Bulkhead goes with Miko.

"Sweet, my host parents are going to flip when they see you!"

"And remain in vehicle form."

"Curbside duty got it." Bulkhead nodded, ignoring Miko's awe.

"Ratchet" "Busy." Looking towards Arcee as she got out from the shower. "Arcee, you will bring Jack home."

"Oh still woozy." Before anyone Optimus could reply Jack interrupted. "It's okay Optimus I can get home my self." With that the other occupants of the base watch as Jack became cloaked in shadows before they turn into a mini tornado and disappeared.

It was that moment everyone realized one thing. They never found out what Jack's secret.

After a few moments to stir himself from shock Optimus turn to Arcee. "Arcee I understand that you are grieving but I need you to guard young Jack. The Decepticons could attack him."

"I understand Optimus."

"And Arcee. I doubt that Jack is uncaring, so please try not to be upset at him when he offers his condolences." Arcee said nothing as she transformed and left for the Darby residence.

Bulkhead turn to Bumblebee with a sad smile. "Ten energon cubes says she's going to snap at him."

"(I'm not stupid enough to take that bet Bulk.)"

Darby Residence

Jack was resting on his bed, traveling by shadows always took a good chunk energy from him.

"Alright Jack let's recap . In the last few days you found a transforming motorcycle that's a robot, your secret was basically exposed to some sort of child prodigy, met a race of aliens that are waging a war on the planet where one wants to rule it while the other wants to protect humanity, the Autobots are with the government and to top is all off you gain a new ability. Well this couldn't get any more complicated." The young vampire thought as the situation. He used his powers openly in front of others and they were now wondering what he was. Now this brings up the question of what to do. Should he tell them but this has a risk of his secret being told to the government, or the Autobots seeing him as a threat to humanity in general. On the other hand he could explain that he stea… erm acquire blood packs form the hospitals and they may understand his actions. Or he could always run away and hide for the rest of his life. The last option left a bad taste in Jack's mouth. He couldn't run and leave his mother. The world may see his kind as monsters but he wasn't. Jack groaned. "What do I do now?"

"JACKSON ABRAHAM DARBY! GET IN THE GARAGE NOW!"

Rushing in the garage jack saw his mother June Darby with Arcee in her vehicle form.

"Umm Mom I can explain." June gave her son a pointed look as she crossed her arms.

"Oh really, then explain to me why I came home and found that."

"You see lately you have said I been responsible and that this would help get me where I need to go faster then my old ten speed."

"But Jack a motorcycle, don't you know how many accidents I seen with them involved? How did you even afford this?"

"She's used and have a few battle scars."

June quirked an eyebrow. "She?"

Jack just awkwardly rubs the back of his head. "Yeah. Look Mom, I promised I'll wear my helmet, I'll fallow the rules, and stop at every light and sign."

June just looked at her son for a few minutes, on one hand she doesn't want Jack to get hurt in some accident or worst, but on the other hand this would help him greatly with getting to school or work when she couldn't or when he can't bike.

"Alright, but you wear a helmet at all times and keep good marks in school. And you owe me a ride." June said as she walked back into the house.

Jack let out a tired sigh as he turn towards his new companion. "So… it's nice to see you again." All he got back was silence. "Look Arcee I know you don't want to be here and I know I it won't mean much to you but. I'm sorry for your lost."

Arcee transformed into her true form with a look fury on her faceplate. "And what do you know about lost?" she growled.

"Which part, the pain that never goes away, the guilt that eats away at you everyday, or the constant need to make those responsible pay?" Jack replied with a small pained smile.

Arcee stared at him in shock as Jack let out a sad chuckle. "Take this advice from someone who knows, revenge only gives you an empty feeling, not closure." With that Jack went inside for bed.

 **Whoa I just left a huge plot twist at the end, I know what your wondering. How does Jack know this and will Arcee learn what happen. Well your just going to have to keep reading to find out huh. (Gives evil grin)**

 **Have a nice whatever time frame your reading this and please leave a review and comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

To all my beloved readers I give you all my sincere apologies for not updating. I have been busy with college and family so I could not make any updates to the story or even work on the chapter as much as I would like. To make up for this I came up with three ideas for future stories you may like. There will by a summery for each on my profile and a poll to see which will be publish first. The poll will last until the new years.

 **Story Poll** **Summaries**

 **Spark of the Kaiju**

Fire Breather and Transformers Prime crossover

Normal teens deal with acne, school, and finding a date. Jack Darby deals with scale like skin, breathing fire, and a three hundred foot dragon dad. bay does wish to have normal problems.

 **Children of Unicron**

What if Unicron was aware of what was happening around him as he became Earth's core? What if he manage to create a human like body to see the vermin infesting him? What if he fell in love? What if he had twin children named Kate and Jack?

 **Justice, Vengence, and Scars**

Semi Dragon Age and Transformers Prime crossover. While exploring Jasper Jack discovers a dying spirit of justice, to help him Jack becomes his new host. But he could never imagine the consequences of his actions. No good deed goes unpunished and no evil can ever escape justice.


End file.
